


I’m Here

by AceofDreams



Category: RWBY
Genre: Joke Fic, M/M, ep12 mentioned, shitpost, this is bad i am very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams
Summary: Clover is extra, even when it comes to letting his boyfriend know that he miraculously survived.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	I’m Here

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting around and I decided to finish it since we’re so close to 500. I am sorry.

Qrow couldn’t remember when he had last slept for more than few minutes. It had been a week since that night, but every time he closed his eyes, he was suddenly transported back, forced to consider all the things he should’ve said or done. He didn’t deserve to sleep, he decided. This was his punishment for killing Clover and he needed to feel every bit of pain he could. 

His eyes stared up at the ceiling of their safe house in Mantle, zoning in on a random crack. He would help the kids, he would fight until Salem was gone and they were safe, but after that? He probably didn’t deserve a future.

“Uncle Qrow!”

Ruby’s nervous voice forced him out of his thoughts and he raced to find her outside. “What’s wrong?”

“Look.”

Blake spoke this time, pointing up at the afternoon sky.

Qrow looked up to see a plane making odd maneuvers in the sky, smoke expelling behind it. Slightly past the plane, a word had been written in the sky.

“Qrow?” He stared at the writing, trying to make sense of it.

“Seems like someone has a message for you,” Weiss frowned.

The plane had finished its second row, soaring off to start another row.

Blake tilted her head. “It says... ‘I’m alive.’” 

“What?” Qrow squinted, not quire believing his eyes. Who would need to tell him they were alive? It surely wasn’t some weird threat from Ironwood, the man would never use such an odd method, but who else in Atlas cared about his existence?

“It’s making a new letter! Maybe an O, oh, it’s a C!” Ruby exclaimed, her eyes wide. “Now an L, okay, this one is an O—“

“Closure?” 

“Clorse?”

“Clover! Wait, Clover?”

The plane was leaving now, its mission complete.

Qrow  
I’m alive  
-Clover

The message was clear, but nothing else was.

“That doesn’t... How could...”

Qrow plopped to the ground, sitting criss cross applesauce.

“I didn’t even know Atlas had skywriters...”


End file.
